This invention relates to a brake device in a fishing reel, and more specifically to an improvement of its adjuster which is adapted to adjust the braking force of a drive gear frictionally coupled to the handle shaft through a brake member which is applied to the spool.
A fishing reel having a brake device adapted to adjust the braking force of a drive gear applied to the spool which gear is frictionally coupled to the handle shaft through a brake member has been disclosed, for instance, by Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No's 68774/1988 and 83069/1991 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined application").
In the fishing reel, its adjuster adapted to push the brake member is threadably mounted directly on the handle shaft, or it is mounted through a nut on the handle shaft; that is, the nut is threadably engaged with the latter, and the adjuster is fixedly mounted on the nut thus engaged. The adjuster thus mounted is turned to push the brake member. Hence, if the force of pushing the brake member axially is weak, then the threaded parts become loose, so that the adjuster is unstably supported. In this case, it is impossible to smoothly and finely adjust the braking force.
Hence, a problem to be solved by the invention is that, if the force of pushing the brake member axially is weak, then the threaded parts become loose, so that the adjuster is unstably supported, which makes it impossible to smoothly and finely adjust the braking force.